Batman
"Batman" is a song by American rapper Jaden Smith from his album Syre. Lyrics Yeah, yeah! Batman, Batman, Batman Joker just put me on acid Huh, you on the wave like a Maverick You need to make something happen Batman, Batman, Batman Please put me on new fashion Huh, I ain't learn nothing since last year You got the renegade fabrics Batman, Batman, Batman Please put me up on a Tesla (skrrt!) I'm tryna be hella extra Please hand-me-down a new sweatshirt Batman, Batman, Batman Heard that you ain't got a mattress Heard that you king of Manhattan (Queens) So why you stay in the 'Basas? Batman, Batman, Batman We need to settle the scores Jokers they still want a war Watch out, I'm closing the doors Batman, Batman, Batman I heard you married a Porsche That shit is all in the past, plus we got very divorced You ain't ready for the war, Skywalker with the force 1, 2, 3, 4, D'artiste is making noise In the suburbs with the boys, on a roll, no Royce Had to save the day every single way, we don't really got a choice Batman, Batman, Batman Please save the day from the demons I was sleep and he was leaning We drove right into a precinct Batman, Batman, Batman Why you look flyer than hell? Don't think the album will sell But this shit might fly off the shelf Batman, Batman, Batman So fly that you mad at yourself You the one who got the juice, city crying for your help Shooting up on Skid Row, out your window Look and you could tell Get it from under their spell If I don't do it, then who else? Need me to shoot up the signal I'll be there to get the info Skrrtin' through the residential (skrrt!) I wish it wasn't plain and simple Lemme pull up to the party, need like 35 credentials Batman, Batman, Batman Why you look flyer than hell? Don't think the album will sell But this shit might fly off the shelf Batman, Batman, Batman We need to settle the scores Jokers they still want a war Hold up, I'm closing the doors Batman, Batman, Batman So fly that you mad at yourself You the one who got the juice, city crying for your help Batman, Batman, Batman That was not part of the deal You was protecting the bank and then you walked off with a mil' Why It Sucks # Jaden Smith sounds very unenthusiastic on this song and has an extremely monotone and annoying voice. # The chorus and most of the song is just "Batman, Batman, Batman" over and over again and it's very annoying. He says the song title a number of 36 times! # The music video is hilariously bad and is Jaden in a white Batman suit. At one point he even starts dabbing. # The lyrics are trash. # The flow is annoying. Music Video Jaden Smith - Batman Category:Annoying Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Jaden Smith Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with terrible production